The Office of Clinical Research Policy and Regulatory Operations (OCRPRO) supported the conduct of 275 clinical trials in FY19 by providing an array of services to ensure that FDA and other DHHS regulations were fulfilled to include appropriate management of investigational new drug sponsor responsibilities, institutional review board functions, data and safety board management, clinical safety reporting, and clinical trial monitoring for study compliance. These activities constitute a collective safety system to protect research participants and enhance the integrity of study conduct for NIAID sponsored research. OCRPRO staff continued to provide a comprehensive protocol development program to assist intramural clinical researchers in the launching of new studies. Moreover, policy staff of OCRPRO helped identify the requirements for a NIAID-wide quality management system. While many of these activities took place within the context of the traditional NIAID intramural program conducted at the NIH Clinical Center, several of the actions assisted in the accomplishment of larger NIAID actions conducted through NIAID ICERs (International Centers for Excellence in Research), disease specific networks (Influenza Research Collaboration), and programmatic networks (DoD Infectious Disease Clinical Research Program (IDCRP) and the Indonesia Research Partnership on Infectious Diseases (INA-RESPOND). In FY 2019, OCRPRO staff supported the conduct of the Ebola PALM trial in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Additionally, OCRPRO staff remained involved in supporting the Partnership for Research on Ebola Virus in Liberia (PREVAIL) as well as completion of enrollment in the multi-sponsor/multi-partner PREVAC study. All OCRPRO activities were conducted with a focus on coordination of activities by the respective regulatory functions in an effort to promote the timely and effective operation of the research enterprise to include the intramural research programs in HIV, biological defense, and emerging infectious diseases.